Camp Half Blood Singing Contest
by AJ Grace
Summary: Apollo shows up and announces a singing contest for the whole camp. Percy isn't happy about his song, Piper's secret is revealed, and this whole thing turns out chaotic, yet awesomely fun. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, and possibly Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! I know this is a pretty common topic, but I felt like writing a story about it. I obviously don't own PJO, because if I did, I probably would have given up a long time ago with all that pressure. I also don't own any of these songs.**

** Day One**

**Percy's POV**

We were at Camp Half Blood eating dinner when a bright yellow flash appeared. (I meant we as in Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Chris, the Stolls, and I). Apollo appeared out of the flash and gave everybody a bright smile.

Chiron looked surprised. "My lord Apollo, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Apollo smiled again. "The gods and I have decided to have a singing contest. We want each cabin counselor to pick another camper from their cabin to enter the contest. This will be all solo singing, so no duets. And I will be personally be picking the song that you will sing. The song that you sing will be emotional and/or connected to your past. Please come to me wirth your partner after dinner (If you have one) and I will pick your songs. Learn them by tonight! And DO NOT whatsoever tell anybody what your song is. Zeus wants the effect to be dramatic."

He sat down at the Apollo table while everybody applauded. For the rest of the dinner everybody was talking about the contest. I wasn't very happy that I had to do it without a partner.

At the end of dinner the counselors chose their partners and walked over to Apollo. Only I didn't have a partner. My fellow Big Three cousins each had a sibling. Jason had Thalia and Nico had Hazel.

Annabeth had chosen Malcolm and the Stoll brothers had chosen themselves. Piper had chosen a girl named Lacy, Clarisse had chosen some guy named Shane, Katie had chosen a girl named Quinn, and obviously Jason and Nico had their only siblings.

When it was finally my turn to get my song, the gods had already shown up to help set up the stage and help their kids with their songs. Apollo whispered the song in my ear. Irt didn't take a genius to figure out which part of my past this was from.

**Piper's POV**

In the arena Apollo announced that the Aphrodite cabin would be going first, then the Hephaestus cabin, then the Athena cabin, then the Demeter cabin. I was feeling queasy. I really didn't want to sing the song that Apollo had given me. It brought back way too many memories.

I was sitting backstage watching Lacey sing the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I wanted to turn around and run while I still had the chance, but the gods(more like Athena), had thought of everything. There was two guards standing by each exit so that you couldn't leave until you had sung.

Suddenly, Lacey's music stopped. Everyone applauded her. It was my turn now.

**Annabeth's POV**

We watched as Piper walked up the steps looking pale as Apollo handed her the microphone. She announced that she would be singing the song For The Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato. She sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage. And judging by the music, this was going to be a sad song.

**Four years old with my back to the door**

**All I could hear was the family war **

**Your selfish hands always expecting more**

**Am I your child, or a charity ward?**

**You have a hollowed out heart**

**But it's heavy in your chest**

**I try so hard to fight it **

**But it's hopeless**

**Hopeless**

**You're Hopeless**

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**Put the bottle down**

**For the love of a daughter**

**ohhh**

**It's been five years**

**Since we've talked last**

**And you can't take back **

**What we never had**

**Oh, I can be manipulated**

**Only so many times**

**Before even I love you**

**Starts to sound like a lie**

**You have a hollowed out heart **

**But it's heavy in your chest **

**I try so hard to fight it **

**But it's hopeless**

**Hopeless**

**You're hopeless**

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**Put the bottle down **

**For the love of a daughter**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl **

**How could you push me out of your world**

**Lie to your flesh and your blood**

**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl**

**How could you throw me right out of your world**

**So young when the pain had begun**

**Now forever afraid of being loved**

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**Oh father **

**Please father**

**Put the bottle down **

**For the love of a daughter**

**For the love of a daughter**

She stopped singing. The entire audience, including the gods, was silent. Then slowly, the applause started until it was ear splitting. Piper ran off the stage, handed a shocked Apollo the microphone, and ran off into the night.

Apollo announced that we had a break in between each cabin's performance, so we took off to find Piper.

We found her sobbing under Thalia's tree. Jason put his arm around her protectively and she sobbed into his chest. We stood there for a few minutes listening to Piper's heartbreaking cries. Her cries became quieter after awhile. "Pipes, are you okay? Did your father abuse you?" Jason asked tentatively. She just nodded her head and whispered, "I'm sorry." We all looked at her. "What do you mean your sorry?" Jason asked her gently. She took a deep ragged breath and answered, "Because you were going to ask why I didn't tell you and I just wanted to apologize beforehand." Leo chuckled. "Only Piper would be able to know what Jason was going to say before he says it," he said while shaking his head. She managed a shaky smile as she stood up. "We better get back before the break is over." We all nodded and headed back to the arena.

**Leo's POV**

Hooray! How it was my turn! I was singing. Next. In front of the whole camp. Me. Singing. Never thought that would happen again. Don't ask how, when, or why I sang in front of an audience before. At least I had dragged Nyssa into this. She kept shooting glares at me while she was singing her song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. Finally her song ended and she practically threw the microphone at me. I walked up to the stage and saw everyone staring at me. "Umm, hi everybody. I just want to say bye before Nyssa kills me after this song. So... Bye." A lot of people laughed, mainly because it was probably true that Nyssa was going to come after me. I cracked a smile. "So tonight I'm going to be singing a song called Titanium by David Guetta. Ok then, let's get this over with."

The music started playing and I started singing.

**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, Fire away**

**Ricochet, you tale your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall, **

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium**

**Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am tianium**

**Stone hard, machine gun**

**Fired at the ones who run**

**Stone hard, as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall **

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

Everybody was cheering for me by the time I had ended. I walked off the stage and headed to hang out with my friends during the break.

**Piper's POV**

They were all acting as if I hadn't sung my song, but I knew that eventually Jason or Annabeth would ask, and I would have to answer. Leo had just sung the song Titanium, and he had rocked it.

I could see Annabeth getting antsy while waiting for the break was over, because she was the next singer. I figured that she would be okay with all of the attention since she was practically the leader of camp.

Finally, Apollo announced theat it was time for the Athena cabin to go backstage. Annabeth got up and walked calmly down the stands to the stage.

I wondered how she did everything so calmly. She seemed to have a temper sometimes, but she almost never let it get the best of her. Maybe it just had something to do with having to be calm for others. One of those things Piper could never figure out.

Malcolm was the first to sing. He was singing the song Grenade by Bruno looked like he just wanted the deed done, so he took the microphone, announced the song, sang the song, and gave the microphone back to Apollo. Then it was Annabeth's turn.

She walked onto the stage, took the microphone from Apollo, sat down on the stool on the stage, and began singing. She was singing the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

**I remember tears streaming down your face **

**When I said I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is burning out**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is burning out**

**You'll be alright**

**No on can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Ooooooo,Oooooooooo**

**Oooooooo,Ooooooooo**

**Oooooooo,Oooooooooo**

**Oooooooo,Ooooooooo**

**Oooooooo,Oooooooooo**

**Ooooooooo,Oooooooooo**

She walked back towards us while the whole camp cheered for her. She sat down next to Percy, who gave her a peck on the cheek. Then Apollo announced that we were going to have an hour intermission. Yippee. More time for my friends to interrogate me. Just then, as if right on cue, they all turned towards me. Looks like I was right.

**Jason's POV**

I stood up after Apollo's announcement and motioned for Piper to come with me. She hesitated first, but stood up and walked out of the arena with me.

We walked hand in hand down to the canoe lake and sat on the dock. "Pipes, are you okay?" I asked her again. She sighed. "Jason, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before. I just... I didn't know what to do most of the time. I didn't want to tell anyone in case my dad was arrested, got out of jail, and came after me. I never want to see him again. But I still love him because he kept me and didn't just throw me out. We had some fun times before I went to the Wilderness school. I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Piper, you don't have to be sorry for anything," I whispered. She giggled and looked up at me. "So... I don't have to be sorry for this?" And then she pushed me into the lake.

**Thalia's POV**

We were just sitting in the arena talking about Zeus knows what, when Piper comes running into the arena with a soaking wet Jason three feet behind her. She ran up to us and hid behind Hazel. Jason stopped and glared at her. "Uhh, Jason? Why are you all wet?" Frank asked. "Piper thought it would be funny to push me into the canoe lake."

I burst out laughing and reached around Hazel for a high five from Piper. Jason glared at everyone else. They were laughing right along side me. He grumbled soemthing incoherent and stomped off to the Zeus cabin to change. It took us a while to calm down, but it eventually lost its charm and we sat in silence until the other campers started filing in.

Jason walked in with dry clothes on and sat next to Piper, grumbling about how unfair we all were. Hazel, hearing some of the more extreme mumbles, slapped his arm as a warning. He smiled sheepishly and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry," to her. Hazel just rolled her eyes and gave a smile at his antics.

I noticed Katie becoming noticably paler. I thought that maybe she was coming down with something, but then Apollo announced that the Demeter cabin was going next. That sort of answered my question.

Soon after that, Apollo called for the Demeter cabin to go backstage and our group cheered Katie on, especially Travis. She seemed to stand up straighter after that, but it was short lived. We clapped politely at her sister's performance of Battlefield, and screamed loudly as Katie walked out and announced that she would be singing the song Walking on Air by Kerli. She sat on the stool like Annabeth had and started singing.

**There's a little creepy house**

**In a little creepy place**

**Little creepy town **

**In a little creepy world**

**Little creepy girl with her little creepy face**

**Saying funny things**

**That you have never heard**

**Do you know what it's all about? **

**Are you strong enough to figure out?**

**Know that you could set the world on fire**

**If you are strong enough to leave your doubts**

**Feel it and breathe it, believe it**

**And you'll be walking on air**

**Go try, go fly so high**

**And you'll be walking on air**

**You feel this, unless you kill this**

**Go on, and you're forgiven**

**I knew that, I could feel that**

**I feel like I am walking on air**

**She has a little creepy cat**

**And a little creepy bat**

**Little rocking chair **

**And an old blue hat**

**Little creepy girl**

**Oh, she loves to sing**

**She has a little gift **

**An amazing thing**

**With her little funny eyes of hazel**

**With her little funny old blue hat**

**She will go and set the world on fire**

**No one ever thought she could do that**

**Feel it and breathe it, believe it **

**And you'll be walking on air**

**Go try, go fly so high**

**And you'll be walking on air**

**You feel this, unless you kill this**

**Go on, and you're forgiven**

**I knew that, I could feel that**

**I feel like I am walking on air**

**Flitter up and hover down**

**Be all around, be all around**

**You know that I love you, go on**

**Feel it and breathe it, believe it**

**And you'll be walking on air**

**Go try, go fly so high **

**And you'll be walking on air**

**You can feel this, unless you kill this**

**Go on, and you're forgiven**

**I knew that, I could feel that**

**I feel like I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**

**I am walking on air**

She stood up and took a bow towards the gods and the audience. She handed a cheering Apollo the microphone and walked back over to us, the loudest out of the whole audience. "You guys, shut up. Apollo is trying to make an announcement." And that he was.

"Thank you, campers, for an amazing day one! But now, it is getting late, so we'll have to stop ad pick up from here tomorrow. Goodnight!" We all stood up and walked towards the cabins, saying goodnight to each other.

**End of Day one! I wanrt to know if you guys think I should bring Reyna in or not. I'm not a Jeyna fan, so obviously I'm a Leyna fan. You don't like that, don't say anything. I'll try to update soon!**

**-Brook, Brielle, but mainly AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

Brook** Here! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! :)** **And just so all of ya know, I am a huge fan of Thalico, so I will most likely be adding that. And I'm not bringing Reyna in, sorry. I don't know what to do with her or what song she would sing if she chose to sing.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HOO. or any of the songs I have used. There it is. Flat out. Okay then. On with the story.**

**Day Two**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up the next day smiling. I was glad that my song was over, that Percy would maybe be singing today, and just happy that at the moment we didn't have any wars to fight, just the daily war of trying to get Percy and Clarisse to get along. Key word, _trying._

I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, lost a battle against my hair and just ended up putting it in a ponytail, and lead my cabin to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

I smiled at my friends as I walked in and sat down. I noticed Percy looked a little bit more tired than usual. Hmm. Guess I was just going to bug him about it later.

Just as we all finished eating, all of the gods flashed in. Mom smiled at us and did a sort of nod or something to Percy. I sighed. At least it was progress. Apollo stepped to the front table and smiled at us. "Good morning campers! We've decided that we are going to start the second day of the contest after breakfast! You have an hour to get down to the arena. The Zeus cabin will be next, so get your songs ready!"

The pavilion slowly emptied until it was just Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, The Stolls, Chris, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Katie, and I. "So Jason, Thalia, want to tell us what part of your past your song is from?" Percy teased. Thalia glared at him. "No kelp head, I don't. But I would like to know what part of Katie's past her song came from." We all turned to look at Katie. She blushed. "Well... Apollo said that mine was a special case because A) Aphrodite picked out my song and B) He said my song would make sense for my near future." We all just sort of nodded because after all, the gods were incredibly confusing.

Suddenly, all too soon, the conch shell sounded and everybody headed down to the arena. Stupid ADHD.

**Jason's POV**

I was not a happy camper right now. Thalia had made sure that Apollo announced me first, so that she wouldn't have to sing in front of the camp. Sometimes older sisters were a pain in the podex.

Apollo announced me and as I walked up to the stage, I could see all of my friends cheering me on. That gave me some courage. Some. I smiled as Apollo handed me the microphone and announced my song. "Hi everybody, I'm going to be singing the song Lightning by Alex Goot." And with that the music started playing and I started singing.

**Just stare me down with those electric eyes, **

**No matter how hard I try, **

**I can't escape that gaze tonight**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,**

**Baby girl please help me soon**

**Imma take you to the sun and the moon,**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**And I've been catching myself thinking of it,**

**It's 3 in the morning **

**Everyday I chase after her,**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Catching myself thinking of it**

**It's three in the morning**

**Everyday I chase after her, **

**But I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**She'll make you believe anything she wants**

**Make you think that you're the one**

**She will keep you there**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**She's way up in the atmosphere**

**And I've been catching myself thinking of it,**

**It's three in the morning **

**Everyday I chase after her **

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Catching myself thinking of it**

**It's three in the morning **

**Everyday I chase after her**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning **

**Oh I can't catch lightning**

**Yeah, I can't catch lightning**

**Just stare me down with those electric eyes**

**No matter how hard I try**

**I can't escape that gaze tonight**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

**That girl's up in the atmosphere**

** She's way up in the atmosphere**

**And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you**

**Anticipating**

**Chasing after things that you do**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**Waiting, waiting, waiting for you**

**Anticipating**

**Chasing after things that you do**

**But I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**No I can't catch lightning**

**Oh I can't catch lightning**

**I can't catch lightning**

I stopped singing and a few moments later the music stopped too. That's when the applause started. I was out of breath. I handed the microphone to Apollo, walked past Thalia who seemed to be hyperventilating(After giving her an encouraging smile, of course) and walked over to my friends. I sat down nest to Piper and Leo and watched as Apollo announced Thalia.

**Thalia's POV**

I was totally freaking out, and even I know that that's an understatement. Apollo just announced me and I could feel myself walking up to the stage, but my mind wasn't taking any of it in. It wasn't until I announced that I would be singing the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada did I take the whole situation in. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel , my heart be so**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, **

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart be so**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

I stopped singing and noticed Artemis glaring at Aphrodite, who was barely concealing a squeal. She started to turn to me but I turned around, threw the microphone at Apollo, and left the arena. I ran down to the Zeus cabin and sat in my old alcove, ignoring the voices calling my name.

**Nico's POV**

Jeez, these girls need to stop running out of the arena after they perform. Sure, Thalia sang a love song sort of thing and I'm pretty sure none of us were expecting that, especially Artemis, but that didn't mean she had to just leave.

Anyways, we were all looking for Thalia in our break because obviously she's our buddy and we wanted to know a couple of things.

Annabeth and Percy were checking the woods, Jason and Piper were checking the shooting range, Frank and Hazel were searching the Big House, the Stolls were checking the beach, Clarisse and Chris were looking around her tree, so that left me and Katie searching the cabins. Katie told me to check the Artemis and Zeus cabins because I think she honestly wanted me to find her instead of herself. I didn't think she would be in the Zeus cabin because she hated the place, so I went to check the Artemis cabin. Surprisingly, she wasn't there. So I walked back over to the Zeus cabin and took a cautious step through the door.

The moment I walked in, I heard someone crying. It kind of surprised me, because then I saw Thalia sitting in a hollowed out alcove, crying into her knees. She must have heard me come in somehow, because she shot into attention, gripping Aegis, staring at me with glistening eyes, tear tracks streaming down her face. when she realized it was me, she said miserably, "Oh, it's just you Nico."

I pretended to be hurt. "It's just me? Well excuse me for trying to find you." She looked puzzled. "What do you mean, trying to find me? Is everybody else looking for me?" I nodded and she cursed. "Oh Styx!" She shot out of the alcove and past me, out the door, grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

Just as we were about to enter the arena again where all of our friends had gone back to, I tripped in the doorway, tumbling down with Thalia right on top of me."OOF!" We both groaned. Everybody, including the gods, turned to looks at us. Annabeth and Jason came over to help us up. "Where were you guys?" Hazel asked us as we sat down and Apollo started to talk. "I found her in the Zeus cabin," I replied.

We were all silent as the Apollo campers sang their songs, and clapped loudly when Will, one of our friends, sang his song, Breakeven by The Script.

**Piper's POV**

up next to sing was Clarisse, and we could tell that she wasn't happy at all about it. SO it wasn't surprising that when Apollo announcde the Ares cabin, that she went up there, grabbed the microphone and said," I"m singing the song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Let's get this over with." The music began to play.

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

**You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me mysef and I  
Whta doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I"m alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swingin  
You tried to break me, but you see**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't me I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you i'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end**

******What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**********What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't me I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**************What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't me I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**I'm not alone**

We clapped loudly as she walked down the steps and over to us. She sat down next to Chris who said,"You know, you really do have a good voice." She just smiled and punched him. We sat through Shane's performance of Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi.

After Shane sat down, Apollo announced our hour break. Artemis came and took Thalia away, where Aphrodite came to talk to me. "Hey sweetie, would you mind following me quickly? I just want a chat." I followed her to the back of the arena, to the very last row, which was deserted. "Okay," She said facing me, 'There ain't no point in lying. Did you're dad abuse you?" I nodded, but just barely. She gave an angry sort of squeal or grunt like thing, and got up, running toward the judge podium.

I just watched her go, when finally something broke inside of me, and I burst like a dam.

**Thalia's POV**

I will admit, I was absolutely terrified when Artemis led me away from my friends. We stopped on the porch of the Big House. SHe turned to face me. "So Thalia, I had a talk with Aphrodite and it seemed to her that you have been growing uninterested with being a maiden. Is that true?" I opened my mouth to deny it, but she added, "There's no point in lying. Apollo put a truth spell on you." I sighed in defeat. We stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally , she spoke. "If you would wish it, i would be fine with you resigning from the Hunters." I looked up at her. "Would you do that?" She nodded. "Consider it done."

**Hazel's POV**

I was totally freaking out. The Hades cabin was about to go, and I honestly didn't want to sing my song. At least Nico had to sing first. We had a coin flip last night and he lost. Sucker.

Not that that helped my nerves much. And then my nerves got worse when Apollo walked out on stage and announced my cabin. nico and I walked backstage and Apollo announced Nico. He walked out and said," Hi everybody. I'm singing the song Hall of Fame by The Script." the music started playing and he started singing.

**Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best**  
**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**  
**You can beat the world, you can win the war**  
**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock**  
**You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**  
**You can be a master, don't wait for luck**  
**Dedicate yourself and you will find yourself**

**Standing in the hall of fame,**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**'Cos it burns with the brightest flame**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You can go the distance, you can run a mile**  
**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**  
**You can be the hero, you can get the gold**  
**Breaking all the records they thought would never be broke**

**Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride**  
**Never even know if you never even try**  
**Do it for your country, do it for your name**  
**'Cos there's gonna be a day**

**When your standing in the hall of fame**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**'Cos it burns with the brightest flame_  
_**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**And youll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be students, be teachers**  
**Be politicians, be preachers**  
**Be believers, be leaders**  
**Be astronauts, Be champions**  
**Be truth seekers**

**Be students, be teachers**  
**Be politicians, be preachers**  
**Be believers, be leaders**  
**Be astronauts, Be champions**  
**Be truth seekers**

**Standing in the hall of fame**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**'Cos it burns with the brightest flame**  
**And the worlds gonna know your name**  
**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best**  
**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**  
**You can beat the world, you can win the war**  
**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock**  
**You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**  
**You can be a master, don't wait for luck**  
**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

We all clapped as Nico walked back to our friends. Ah shoot, it was my turn. "And now, is Hazel Levesque singing Clarity by Zedd!" I walked out on stage, practically shaking in my shoes. The music started and I gained some confidence.

**High dive into frozen waves**  
**where the past comes back to life**  
**Fight fear for the selfish pain**  
**And it's worth it every time**  
**Hold still right before we crash**  
**Cause we both know how this ends**  
**our clock ticks till it breaks your glass**  
**And I drown in you again**

**Cause you are the piece of me**  
**I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly**  
**Still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**  
**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity**

**walk on through a red parade**  
**And refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground**  
**And makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave**  
**Cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull, then I'll push too deep**  
**And I'll fall right back to you**

**Cause you are the piece of me**  
**I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly**  
**Still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**  
**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity**

**...Why are you my remedy**  
**...Why are you my remedy**

**If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**  
**If our love's insanity why are you my clarity**

I was feeling awesome after singing that. but Frank didn't look so good after that. Yikes. I walked back to my friends and sat down next to Frank. I whispered into his ear,"It wasn't about you. It was about Sammy." He looked a lot better after I told him that.

Apollo announced the Hermes cabin, so Travis and Connor walked backstage. After a few moments Travis walked out and announced that he would be singing Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.

**When life leaves you high and dry**  
**I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help**  
**I'll shut down the city lights,**  
**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, **  
**to make you well**

**When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more**  
**If you need help, if you need help**  
**Your hope dangling by a string**  
**Ill share in your suffering o make you well, **  
**to make you well**

**Give me reasons to believe **  
**that you would do the same for me**  
**And I would do it for you, for you**  
**Baby I'm not moving on**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**For you, for you**  
**You would never sleep alone**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**When you fall like a statue**  
**I'm gon' be there to catch you**  
**Put you on your feet, you on your feet**  
**And if your heart is empty**  
**Not a thing will prevent me**  
**Tell me what you need, what do you need**

**I surrender honestly**  
**You've always done the same for me**

**So I would do it for you, for you**  
**Baby I'm not moving on**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**For you, for you**  
**You would never sleep alone**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone**  
**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**  
**You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart**  
**You're the pokes that I've always needed**  
**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**

**For you, for you**  
**Baby I'm not moving on**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**For you, for you**  
**You would never sleep alone**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**For you, for you**  
**Baby I'm not moving on**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**For you, for you**  
**You would never sleep alone**  
**I love you long, long after you're gone**

**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**  
**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**  
**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**  
**I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone**

We all clapped as Travis walked over to us and Apollo announced Connor. Connor walked out looking queasy and announced that he was singing The fighter by Gym Class Heroes.

**Connor's POV**

I walked out on stage, feeling like I was going to puke. I announced my song and started singing while thinking,' Let's get this over with.'

**Just wakin up in the morning**  
**And the beat well**  
**Quite honest with ya,**  
**I ain't really sleep well**  
**Ya ever feel like your train a thoughts been derailed?**  
**That's when you press on. Lee nails.**

**Half the population's just waitin to see me fail**  
**Yeah right, you're better off tryina freeze hell**  
**Some of us do it for the females**  
**And others do it for the retails**

**But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on**  
**Everytime you fall its only making your chin strong**  
**And I'll be in your corner like Mick baby, til the end**  
**Or when you hear the song from that big lady**

**Until the referee rings the bell**  
**Until both your eyes start to swell**  
**Until the crowd goes home**  
**What we gonna do ya'll?**

**Give em hell, turn their heads**  
**Gonna live life til we're dead.**  
**Give me scars, give me pain**  
**Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**  
**There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**  
**Here comes a fighter**  
**That's what they'll say to me, say to me**  
**Say to me, this one's a fighter**

**And if I can last thirty rounds**  
**There's no reason you should ever have your head down**  
**Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds**  
**Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town**

**Text book version of the kid going nowhere fast**  
**And now im yelling kiss my ass,**  
**it's gonna take a couple right hooks a few left jabs**  
**for you to recognize that you really aint got it bad**

**Until the referee rings the bell**  
**Until both your eyes start to swell**  
**Until the crowd goes home**  
**What we gonna do ya'll?**

**Give em hell, turn their heads**  
**Gonna live life til we're dead.**  
**Give me scars, give me pain**  
**Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**  
**There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**  
**Here comes a fighter**  
**That's what they'll say to me, say to me**  
**Say to me, this one's a fighter**

**Everybody put yo hands up**  
**What we gonna do? ya'll**  
**What we gonna do?**  
**What we gonna do?**  
**What we gonna do?**  
**What we gonna do?**  
**What we gonna do?**  
**What we gonna do?**

**If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)**  
**And when your bones can't take no more**  
**Just remember what you're here for**  
**Cuz I know imma damn sure**

**Give em hell, turn their heads**  
**Gonna live life til we're dead.**  
**Give me scars, give me pain**  
**Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**  
**There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**  
**Here comes a fighter**  
**That's what they'll say to me, say to me**  
**Say to me, this one's a fighter**

**Till the referee rings the bell**  
**Till both ya eyes start to swell**  
**Till the crowd goes home,**  
**What we gonna do kid?**

Dude, I felt way better after I sang. I honestly thought that the song was about the Titan war, but I didn't know.

Everybody waas clapping so hard for me, that you could be barely hear Apollo announce Percy. But I guess people heard him, because suddenly you could have heard a pin drop. We all watched as Percy walked up to the stage.

**Percy's POV**

I was terrified. I know, that's not the type of thing I usually say or think. But I honestly did **NOT** want to sing this song. Too bad so sad, I guess.

It was absolutely silent as i walked up to the stage. Since I was the only one in the Poseidon cabin, I was obviously going first and didn't need to go backstage.

"Umm, hi. I guess I'm sining the song This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. So.. yeah." The music started playing. I took a deep breath and started singing.

**A warning to the people, the good and the evil**  
**This is war**  
**To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**  
**This is war**

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**  
**The moment to live and the moment to die**  
**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**  
**To fight, to fight, to fight**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest**  
**This is war**  
**Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah**  
**This is war**

**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**  
**The moment to live and the moment to die**  
**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**  
**To fight, to fight, to fight**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**  
**_  
_**  
**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world**

**I do believe in the light**  
**Raise your hands up to the sky**  
**The fight is done, the war is won**  
**Lift your hands toward the sun**

**Toward the sun**  
**(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)**  
**(The moment to live and the moment to die)**  
**Toward the sun**  
**(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)**  
**(The moment to live and the moment to die)**  
**Toward the sun**  
**(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)**  
**(To fight, to fight, to fight)**  
**The war is won**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**  
**We will fight to the death**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world**

**A brave new world**  
**The war is won**  
**The war is won**  
**A brave new world**

My reaction was kind of like Piper's. The crowd was completely silenrt at first, but ended up clapping so hard and loud, I swear I almost went deaf. Gods and campers alike were cheering for me. Even the gods who didn't like me. They looked really impressed.

Apollo walked back on stage as I walked to my friends."Thank you everybody! Crowd and Singers both! The gods will take an hour to decide on the three finalists, who will come back here a while after lunch and sing one last song! Thanks!"

All of the campers stampeded towards the door to the dining pavilion. I stayed back with Annabeth. We turned to each other with horrified looks on our faces. "Do you think I'll have to sing again? We asked each other at the same time.

**Thanks guys! And sorry it took so long to update. But I'm working in the next chapter, which will be the end. Thanks again! **

**-Brook, Brielle, but mainly AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is the last chapter of this story. I want to say thanks to everybody who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. Thanks!**

**Clarisse's POV**

I will admit, I was kind of scared to go back to the arena to hear the results. Everybody kept saying that they were rooting for me, but I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to be picked.

So I was walking down the the arena, talking to Chris and Katie about who they thought would be the finalists. They both thought me and Percy would definitely be finalists, but Katie thought Annabeth and Chris thought Piper. I guess we're about to find out.

We walked into the arena and sat by our friends. The rest of the campers walked in looking restless and excited. Then the gods walked in, their faces unreadable. Shoot. Annabeth looked disgruntled at this, too.

The gods sat down at their table and Apollo walked up to the stage with a sealed envelope. "Campers! Welcome back! Right now, we are about to learn who the top three finalists are. Does anybody care to guess?" He pointed to a girl named jessin from the Apollo cabin." I think that Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy will make it." Apollo nodded. "Very good! Anyone else?" He pointed to another girl, Rebekah, from the Demeter cabin. " I think that Jason, Clarisse and Hazel will make it." Apollo smiled. "Beautiful! Now, who wants to hear the actual finalists?" The arena was filled with deafening applause and cheering. " And the finalists are... Percy!... Clarisse!...'I groaned'... And... Annabeth!" Our friends pushed us up to the stage, while we just stood there, shocked. Did the gods honestly vote for us? Apparently.

**Apollo's POV (Yeah, I'm doing a god's POV)**

That was so exciting! And here come Annabeth, Percy and Clarisse. I whispered into each of their ears what song they were singing and the singing order. here goes nothing.

**(Yeah, I know that was a really short POV, but hey, what are you gonna do about it?)**

**Percy's POV**

I really, really, really, really, really, really, did NOT want to make it to the finals. but I had had this feeling in my gut that I was going to. And here I am now, about to listen to Clarisse sing her song. At least she and Annabeth were with me.

Clarisse walked up to the stage looking a little...pained. Did she realy not like the song she was singing? Or did she just really not want to be there? I had no idea. Girls are just so hard to read.

She announced her song, Good Girl by Carrie Underwood, and the music started playing.

**Hey, good girl**  
**With your head in the clouds**  
**I bet you I can tell you**  
**What you're thinkin' about**  
**You'll see a good boy**  
**Gonna give you the world**  
**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**  
**With your heart in the dirt**

**His lips are dropping honey**  
**But he'll sting you like a bee**  
**So lock up all your loving**  
**Go and throw away the key**

**Hey good girl**  
**Get out while you can**  
**I know you think you got a good man**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**  
**Better listen to me**  
**He's low, low, low...**

**Hey, good girl**  
**You got a heart of gold**  
**You want a white wedding**  
**And a hand you can hold**  
**Just like you should, girl**  
**Like every good girl does**  
**Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love**

**But he's really good at lying girl**  
**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**  
**'Cause when he says forever**  
**Well, it don't mean much**  
**Hey good girl**  
**So good for him**  
**Better back away honey**  
**You don't know where he's been**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**  
**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**

**He's no good, girl**  
**Why can't you see?**  
**He'll take your heart and break it**  
**Listen to me, yeah**

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open your eeeeyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**  
**He's no good, he's no good**

**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'till you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**He's no good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**

I realised which part of her past this was from. It was a little different from the actual story, but it explained why Clarisse finished the song with tears in her eyes. Her song had been about Luke tricking Silena into being a spy.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt so bad for Clarisse. She had had to sing a song about her best friend, and it was all for a competition. It just wasn't fair.

It was Percy's turn next. You could literally tell that he was getting paler by the minute. And when he walked on stage, he was about as pale as Nico. And Nico's pretty pale. "Umm, hi again. I'm singing the song Pay Phone by Maroon 5. So yeah." His speech didn't change much. The music satrted playing and he started singing.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change, I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone?**  
**Baby, it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**  
**The people we used to be...**  
**It's even harder to picture**  
**That you're not here next to me**

**You say it's too late to make it**  
**But is it too late to try?**  
**And in our time that you wasted**  
**All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed**  
**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise...**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change, I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone?**  
**Baby, it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**All those fairy tales are full of it **  
**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**

**You turned your back on tomorrow**  
**'Cause you forgot yesterday**  
**I gave you my love to borrow**  
**But you just gave it away**

**You can't expect me to be fine**  
**I don't expect you to care**  
**I know I said it before**  
**But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed**  
**Still stuck in that time when we called it love**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise...**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change, I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone**  
**Baby, it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**All those fairy tales are full of it **  
**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**  
**Now I'm at a payphone...**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change, I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone**  
**Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
**And all these fairy tales are full of it**  
**Yeah, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick**  
**Now I'm at a payphone...**

By the end of the song was smiling. He had certainly been at a pay phone trying to call home while he was in Alaska.

**Clarisse's POV  
****  
**Now it was princess's turn. She walked up to the stage, took the microphone from Apollo, and announced," I'm singing the osng Whispers by Anna Graceman." The music started and it sounded sort of like a sad song.

**Sitting all alone, waiting for you my dear**  
**Wishing, I was anywhere but here **  
**Silence fill the air **  
**Wishing,that I really didn't care**  
**Voices surround me **  
**Telling me something**  
**That I'm nothing **

**Whispers fill my ears **  
**My eyes are filled with salty tears **  
**Why does the world feel so dead tonight **  
**It feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight **  
**Whispers **

**Watching you walk a way, then you disappear **  
**My heart is filled with doubt a dream that's filled with fear**  
**No one seems to see **  
**I'm angry my mind's played trick on me **  
**Voices surround me **  
**Telling me ''give up''**  
**Not good enough**

**Whispers fill my ears **  
**My eyes are filled with salty tears **  
**Why does the world feel so dead tonight **  
**It feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight **

**Fallin' down a rabbit hole**  
**Dark and scary Alice knows**  
**I let those words run away with me **  
**And they may set me free**  
**But until then **

**Whispers fill my ears **  
**My eyes are filled with salty tears **  
**Why does the world feel so dead tonight **  
**It feels like my heart and my mind are having a fight **  
**Whispers**

I looked around and saw that everyone had tears in their eyes. Yeah, it was sad, and yeah, I understood why she was singing that song and that was sad too, but I wasn't crying. Wimps.

**Annabeth's POV**

I wiped tears from my eyes as I walked down to my friends, and Apollo announced a break so that the gods could choose the winner. Percy walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm never going to leave you again." I laughed and looked up into his green eyes. "You better not," I replied. "Otherwise, I'm going to find you, and whip your _podex_." We both started laughing and our friends around us that heard the conversation, laughed with us too.

Wea all walked down to the beach and flopped down onto the sand. Piper asked me, "Do you think you'll win?" Everybody turned to look at us, waiting for my answer. I sighed. " I honestly don't know. I'm not sure any of us want to, because I don't think any of us want to have to relive again what the song was for." Clarisse and Percy nodded. Suddenly, the conch shell sounded. We all got up and ran to the arena, nervous yet excited to hear who the winners were.

**Thalia's POV**

When Apollo walked up to the stage, I looked at the three finalists. They were all pale and looked terrified.

Apollo smiled at the crowd. "Hello again campers! In my hand I have the names and places of the three finalists. Who wants to hear them?" the crowd was literally deafening. I was now having trouble hearing Apollo. Okay, nevermind, my hearing's back. "And the third place winner is... Percy!" We all clapped. "The second place winner is ... Clarisse!" We all clapped again. That could only mean one thing... "And the first place winner is... ANNABETH CHASE!" We all stood up and clapped for her. She looked really surprised at winning this.

Nico and I grinned evilly at each other. We gave our friends the signal and shouted,"The winners need to cool off!" So we carried them down to the canoe lake, dumped them in, and ran for our lives.

**Hi! I guess I'm done with this story. It was really fun writing it though! Thanks again to everybody!**

**-Brook, Jessin, but mainly AJ**


End file.
